David Gasman
|birthplace = Seattle, Washington, U.S. |nationality = American |areas_active = Paris |active = 1992-present |status = Active }}David Gasman (born September 27, 1960) is an American actor and voice actor. He has appeared in many cartoons and video games, such as Fahrenheit, Rayman and Code Lyoko. In his acting career, he acted in Jefferson in Paris, The Bourne Identity, Arthur and the Revenge of Maltazard, Babylon A.D., Largo Winch and over fifty theatrical productions, including several musicals. He had a recurring role in Kaboul Kitchen, a French TV series. Biography Gasman was born in Seattle, Washington and graduated from the professional acting conservatory at Cornish College of the Arts. While pursuing an interest in poetry and Shakespeare, he became an American actor and voice actor living in Paris, France. Gasman voice dubbed various characters, namely Goku and Oolong, in the Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z films. He acted in small roles in feature films such as Largo Winch, From Paris With Love and The Bourne Identity. He appeared in all of the Quantic Dream games: Omikron: The Nomad Soul, Fahrenheit, Heavy Rain, Beyond: Two Souls and Detroit: Become Human. Filmography Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Funky Cops'' (2002-2004) - Dick Kowalski, Captain Dobbs, Boogaloo, Carbonara's Lackey 1 (ep. 3), Guido Fiscolerro (ep. 3), Aaron King (ep. 5), Dick's Spirit Animal (ep. 7), Root (ep. 7), Guy (ep. 8), ADF Member 2 (ep. 9), ADF Member 4 (ep. 9), Abdullah (ep. 15), Hotel Clerk (ep. 21), Additional Voices *''Code Lyoko'' (2003-2007) - William Dunbar, Jim Morales, Herb Pichon, Additional Voices *''PeePooDo & the Super Fuck Friends'' (2018-present) - Additional Voices Anime Dubbing OVAs & Specials *''Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - the Father of Goku'' (1990) - Bardock, Goku (vision) (AB Groupe Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks'' (1993) - Gohan, Oolong (AB Groupe Dub) Anime Films *''Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies'' (1986) - Yamcha, Oolong (AB Groupe Dub) *''Dragon Ball: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle'' (1987) - Oolong (AB Groupe Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone'' (1989) - Goku, Piccolo, Ox-King, Ginger, Sansho (one line) (AB Groupe Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest'' (1990) - Goku, Oolong (AB Groupe Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might'' (1990) - Goku, Oolong (AB Groupe Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug'' (1991) - Goku, Wings, Oolong (AB Groupe Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge'' (1991) - Oolong, Salza, Oolong (AB Groupe Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler'' (1992) - Goku, Oolong (AB Groupe Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!'' (1992) - Goku, Oolong (AB Groupe Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan'' (1993) - Goku, Oolong, Dr. Brief (AB Groupe Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound'' (1993) - Goku, Tien Shinhan, Oolong, Producer (AB Groupe Dub) Video Game Dubbing *''Spy Fox: Dry Cereal'' (1997) - Hong Kong Doodle (Euro Dub) External Links *David Gasman at the Internet Movie Database *David Gasman at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:France-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Chinkel Post-Production